


Gentle

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: - #4 in the series
Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> \- #4 in the series

Her next son is already fast asleep, and doesn’t wake up in the slightest as Sora sets him against her thighs, nestling into the blankets that cover her. He doesn’t seem to have tried to break free from how he’d been swaddled, and his sleeping face is peaceful. Sora gently brushes her hand against the side of his face, feeling how soft and warm his cheeks are. His face is perfectly round, even if his cheeks are not as fat as his brother’s, and Sora tries to remember if Reiju’s face was the same way. On the whole, he feels smaller than any of her other babies.

Even just letting him sleep on her, she can feel that he’s more gentle, more frail, the closest to a normal baby - though Sora acknowledges she’s never really known a “normal” baby in her entire life. If she had, she would imagine this is what they are like. His little mouth hangs open somewhat, and she can hear his breathing. He looks as tuckered out as she feels, and it brings another smile to her face. The smile grows larger as she trails a finger through the wisps of blonde hair peeking out from under his little cap, over the eyebrows that swirl in the opposite direction of his siblings.

“So you’re going to be my gentle boy,” Sora whispered to him, bringing him up to her face for the lightest kiss on his cheek. It’s warmer and softer than she had thought before, and wet once her tears start falling. She had managed to save one of them after all.


End file.
